


My Starflight Commander

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Navigator!Stiles, Rimming, Star fighter, commander!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their history hasn't been great but when Stiles notices' Derek getting annoyed with new trainees, he barges into his office and gets more than what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Starflight Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this chapter from a few pages of a web comic called Starfighter. It's so amazing and I think you should all go check it out, you can find it on starfightercomic.com
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine so please excuse those.

Stiles isn't sure where he suddenly got the courage to barge into Derek's office and confront him about the new navigators for the ships star fleets. 

He takes a deep breath and starts down the abandoned corridor, walking quickly to the end where Derek's office is, his boots making small noises against the floor. 

The doors slide open effortlessly as he makes his way to them. As soon as Derek hears the hiss of the door opening he looks up and gives Stiles a stern expression. 

Derek was one of the highest commanding captains on the ship and he was really stern about everything but everyone he trained always turned out to be some of the most valuable navigators around.

"Is it hard to train them?" Stiles asked, surprised his voice doesn't waver. 

"Did you come here for anything ? Or just to run your mouth?" Derek's tone sounds angry and almost annoyed. He and Stiles used to get along great until they were suspected of having relations together. (Which was of course true as hell.) And then Derek got all broody and suddenly started hating just about everyone more than he already did and he even tried to request a new navigator. Captains and navigators are forbidden to have relations together but of course that didn't stop anyone from trying. 

Stiles climbs onto Derek's desk, sitting so both his legs are on one side of Derek's body. He leans back on his hand and smirks at Derek a little before speaking. 

"You used to like it when I ran my mouth." Stiles retorts, a dark lustful look on his face. He has no idea what he's doing but right now it feels good. Taunting Derek like this feels good. 

"What are you up to?" Derek finally sets aside what he was doing to look up at Stiles that stern look still on his face. 

"I'm not.." Stiles tries. 

"Last time we spoke you called me a pathetic perverted commander." Derek looks away, crossing his arms. 

"Doesn't sound like me." Stiles tries again but Derek interrupts again. 

"Besides, didn't you find someone infinitely better?" Of course Derek wasn't referring to himself as Stiles' commander, he was referring to the times when they would sneak away and fuck in a supply closet or the room they used to share. 

"Aw c'mon don't be like that," Stiles says quietly, moving so his legs are on either side of Derek's body and he can comfortably sit in Derek's lap while using one arm to lean back on the desk. "Besides, no one can give it to me like you did." 

Stiles grinds his hard crotch down into Derek's own, now hardening. 

"You don't think I could have any other navigator on this ship?" Derek grunts out. 

Stiles leans down to whispers in Derek's ear. "You could but..I know what you like." Derek lets out a small sigh, leaning the side of his head against Stiles'. 

"So you're over my little 'obsession' then?" Derek whispers back. Stiles shuts his eyes briefly pulling his head away before pulling back and looking back at Derek. 

"C'mon it's rude to talk about another man in the bedroom," Stiles says as he starts pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the ground. "It kills the mood." 

Derek's eyes roam over Stiles' body. The body he's left so many love marks on, his eyes roam more before stopping back up at Stiles' eyes. He realizes that out of anyone, he would choose Stiles over and over despite their differences. 

Stiles unbuttons his own pants before Derek finally starts moving, pulling Stiles' boots off then his pants, all together, leaving Stiles completely naked on that glass desk. 

"Well if you want it so bad..looks like I'll have to give it to you." Derek finally gives in and pulls his pants down enough so his ass is flush against the seat and his cock is lying upright against his stomach, hard and leaking. 

Stiles bites his lip, leaning back on the desk, splaying his legs open so Derek can fit himself between them again. 

Derek bends down, running a finger over Stiles' puckered hole. 

"C'mon Derek." Stiles gasps as Derek dives right in, his mouth latching on to Stiles' hole. 

Stiles grips the desk tighter as Derek lavishes his tongue back and forth over, and over before finally sliding it in slowly before pulling away and pushing a single finger inside. 

Derek uses his free hand to rummage through a desk drawer and pull out a small bottle of lube that's almost empty curtesy of both Stiles and Derek. 

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to fuck me on your desk again." Stiles' mouth hangs open slightly, eyes half closed as Derek moves his finger inside him. 

Derek crooks his finger inside Stiles, looking for that sweet spot, finally finding it before Stiles lets out a shuddering moan. 

He looks at Stiles while he works in a couple more fingers, stretching him wider. "Derek please!" 

"Please what?" Derek places small kisses on the inside of Stiles' thighs, as he slowly pulls his fingers out. Stiles feels like his body is on fire compared to the cool glass of the desk underneath him. 

Stiles props himself up on one hand, gripping Derek's jacket with the other. "Fuck me Derek please.." Stiles shudders and Derek holds his legs open and pulls him closer before he lubes himself up. 

Stiles positions himself a little bit more comfortably before Derek lowers him down onto his cock. Stiles grips Derek's jacket tighter as he sinks down at a slowly agonizing pace. He wiggles his hips a little finally sinking all the way down so Derek's hips are flush against Stiles' ass. 

Derek groans, letting Stiles adjust to him before he starts thrusting slowly, the creak of his desk chair in the back ground. Derek leans forward slightly, laying small kisses on Stiles' chest before sucking various marks here and there. 

Stiles grips Derek's shoulder before rolling his hips, a gasp leaving his lips before he pulls up a little and sinks back down. Stiles' moans are lost as Derek kisses him slowly and softly, more meaningful than they usually are. 

Stiles breaks the kiss and looks right into Derek's eyes, knowing well enough there's a pleading look waiting there. "Don't want anyone but you.." Stiles mumbles against Derek's lips as he keeps up the slow pace. 

Suddenly Stiles pulls away and looks at Derek's face, taking in his reactions about what's happening and Derek's face is slack almost, he's relaxed his pupils blown wide. 

Stiles pulls him into a searing kiss before speeding up his pace before Derek stands up, holding Stiles before he lays him down on the desk and starts pounding into him, hitting that sweet spot on every thrust. 

"Derek fuck..Derek I'm-" Stiles' arm swings back, knocking things off the desk as he props himself up, looking down at Derek fucking into him. 

"Come." It sounds more like a demand and Stiles is happy to fulfill. 

Stiles practically keens as Derek hits that spot once more before he's slipping over his stomach and chest. 

Derek continues, fucking Stiles through his orgasm before he's coming himself deep inside. 

"Fuck..Derek.." Stiles is breathless as he pulls Derek in for another kiss. Derek pulls away, running a finger through the mess on Stiles' stomach before licking the come off his finger. 

"Did you mean that..? That I'm the only one you want?" Derek asks sounding a little wounded and open, on display for only Stiles to see. 

"Yes of course I meant it.." Stiles nods, pulling Derek closer to him, pressing a chaste, sweet kiss to his lips. 

"Stay with me.." Derek pleads. He's never sounded like this, he's always so angry and not willing to talk about anything. 

But Stiles is happy and for the first time he's finally sure about something. 

"Of course I will...of course I will."


End file.
